The Legend of the Blue Spirit
by NaaNaa5
Summary: Katara finds herself in a strange situation when she is "saved" by the Blue Spirit. He has his own plans, get back to his uncle... capture the Avatar using the girl. But when a tropical storm blows them off course... will emotions arise? A story by Niysa


I've decided to continue with The Legend of Yin and Yang and The Legend of the Blue Spirit at the same time

**I've decided to continue with The Legend of Yin and Yang and The Legend of the Blue Spirit at the same time. I couldn't wait until 5 chapters, so I'm putting the first few chappies on for you tonight! (Be greatful!) **

**Fingernails: I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Me neither! Let's get onto the story!**

**P.S. Katara may seem WAY OOC at first but bare with me! Hey! Don't flame me on this though! I gave you fair warning! :)**

**XXX**

Chapter 1- The Cat birds

"There it is! There it is!" Aang exclaimed. "That's the cat-birds den!" His big, boyish eyes rounded in wonder.

Sokka on the other hand, wasn't so happy about the cat-birds den. "Aang, why do we always stop the journey so that you can play with some dumb animals?"

Aang replied with a cheerful smile. "These aren't dumb animals Sokka! They're a rare kind! Almost extinct… at least… they were 100 years ago…"

"Great! So we're traveling to some island that's not even on a map to look for some creatures that may or may not exsist!?" Sokka complained very loudly.

"Oh lighten up!" Katara said nudging her brother. "We could use some relaxation! I'm sick of running from Zuko so much."

"Me too," Aang commented. "Come on, Sokka! We don't have to stay long!"

Sokka looked at Aang and Katara's eager faces, then folded his arms. "Fine…" he shook his head. "But if we end up dead I'm blaming you guys!"

Katara frowned. "If you're dead you can't blame anyone can you?" Sokka barely responded.

In less than a minute, Appa landed with a soft thud onto the sandy island beach. It was a warm and sunny day. Surrounded completely by her element, Katara felt at home and at ease.

"It's so nice out here!" she whispered catching some sun while laying on Appa's back. "How could this place not be on a map?"

"Maybe it's too small," Aang suggested.

"Maybe it's not _meant _to be on a map!" Sokka exclaimed.

"What makes you say that?" Katara sat up and glared at her pessimist of a brother.

"Maybe _evil_ people live here!"

Katara slid from the sky bison's back and stepped in front of the young warrior. "Quit being so grumpy! At least_ try _to relax, Sokka!"

"How can I relax? We're on some strange, unmarked island. We don't know who's on it or who's been here; all so that Aang can play with—"

"CAT-BIRDS!" Aang shouted excitedly. Katara and Sokka looked in Aang's direction. Out of a small cave came two cats. One black male, and a sandy colored female.

Katara's eyes glazed over in amazement. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "They have wings!"

"Hence the name, cat-_birds_ Katara!" Sokka teased.

Katara ignored him as she inched closer to the strange animals. "It's okay," she whispered. "I won't hurt you!" She made some cooing noises and moved a little closer. "Come here..."

Slowly, the female stepped towards Katara. The male, who seemed stubborn and hesitant, followed the female a little way, the stopped. Katara giggled as the female allowed her to stroke her.

"Is that your mate?" she asked smoothly. The cat-bird made a noise that sounded like a purr and a cheep combined. Katara laughed again. "Well, he's very handsome!" The animal purr-cheeped again and curled up on Katara's lap.

"Wow, Katara," Aang commented. "She really likes you!"

"Yeah… I guess she does!" her attention turned back to the cat-bird in her lap. "Do you have a name?" the creature didn't respond, but looked curiously into Katara's blue eyes with her bright green ones. "I'll take that as a no… Why don't I name you… Kya!"

Sokka trudged over to the male, who was standing at the mouth of the den proudly.

"Sokka, don't scare him!" Aang warned.

Sokka just laughed. "This one needs to be handled by a man!"

"Tell us when you find one!" Katara shouted to him. Aang snickered.

Sokka gave a sarcastic laugh then stood boldly in front of the cat-bird. "Okay, listen up man! What I say goes and I order you OUT OF THAT…" the male flew into the air above Sokka's head. His black wings spread to their full extent, giving him an eerie look. "…cave?" Sokka finished before turning to run. But just as he started off, the animal tackled him to the ground and started licking his face. Then the creature settled on Sokka's stomach.

"Well," Sokka said reaching out cautiously to pet the tiny black beast on his stomach. "T-this one respects authority! I think I'll name him… Suki! After Suki…"

"It's a girl's name Sokka!" Katara pointed out.

Sokka leaned forward and cupped his hand around his mouth, away from Suki. "He doesn't know that!" he whispered. Katara shook her head.

Suddenly, Katara saw some little furry creatures crawling from the mouth of the cave. She gasped. "Little ones!" The tiny cat birds looked afraid to make their presence known. That fear seemed to disappear when their mother mew-chirped something to them. Then they came flying and running from there hiding spot. There were about seven of them.

A few ran towards Aang, 2 crawled onto Appa's nose, 1 tackled Momo, and another pulled on Sokka's sword. The last one, who was running to Appa, bumped into Katara's knee and fell backwards.

Katara smiled as it righted itself, then they locked eyes. Deep blue met deep blue; brown skin touched brown fur; and dark brown ears and muzzles jerked when they witnessed brown hair.

Katara's heart melted. This little kitten was her twin.

"Maia?" It mewed softly. Katara soon realized that the poor thing had no wings and was much smaller than the others, but she ignored this fact.

"Maia… Is that your name?" The kitten rubbed her head against Katara's leg. "How sweet!" Katara stretched out her hand.

Maia press her little nose to Katara's out stretched palm. She licked it gently as Katara laughed. She was instantly in love with this one.

The Gaang played all day with the kittens and their parents until it was almost night fall.

Aang yawned. "This place might be good enough to spend the night…" he stretched his limbs. "What do you think Sokka?"

"I guess so, Aang!" Sokka answered finally seeming to be relaxed on the island. "We've been here all day and no one's attacked or threatened us!" He gave a contented sigh. "I think we're good!"

Katara nodded. "And besides, I can't part with Maia yet!" Momo jumped onto her shoulder and chattered jealously. "Of course when we leave I'll still have Momo!"

Sokka gently lifted Sokki from his lap and pulled a gray kitten from his bag, setting him on the sand. "I say we set up camp now," he suggested with a slight yawn. "All this doing nothing wore me out!"

"I'll say…" Katara agreed.

Appa gave a loud roar. The wind from his large mouth blew a kitten into the sky. The poor thing retracted its claws and latched on to Sokka's face when it came down.

"AAAHHH!!" Sokka screamed running frantically in circles on the beach. "GET HER OFF ME! GET HER OFF ME!!"

But as the group tried to free Sokka from the strong kitty clutches, they didn't notice green eyes full with hatred glaring at them from the darkness…

**Wooo… I typed half last night until I got tired than I typed the rest after I finished my homework… I'm pooped…. Lol well, please forgive the slowness of that chapter! It gets better I promise!! A big thank you and cyber hug to my most frequent and loyal reviewer Togira Ikonka** ** from my one-shot stories! Thank you murch and keep telling me what you wanna read!**

**Niysa**


End file.
